Catch My Breath
by simplyklaroline
Summary: After Caroline found out that Hayley was planning something against Klaus, she decided to go to New Orleans to help him, along with the other two originals and Katherine Pierce, who had no other place to shelter. But as they arrived in New Orleans, they found out something much bigger was waiting for their arrival ever since. The Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Sometime in 10th Century_

The only light for that brutal night was from the full moon shining brightly above them. The wolf's howl that came from distance mingled with the spells. Three women stood in a circle, their eyes glowed beneath their eyelids, they gripped their hands together and their voices became one."Evocation valcyriarum contubernalia gladiaria!" with the enchantment, six flambeaus behind them were raging in a vicious fire. "Evocatio spritualis de undertriginta salamandris lanciferis. Hexagramma et pentagramma, malos spiritussigilent. Lagena signatoria." Thunder rattled through the air as the witches came to the end of their spells. The witches opened their eyes and let their arms drop. The fire died and an eerie silence followed.

"We are almost done." The dark haired witch spoke, she looked up at the other two witches but her eyes stopped momentarily at one, who was dressed in a gentle white gown; her hair was framing her face in small chestnut colored strands while the rest of it sprawled out in a mess of a halo.

"You don't have to do this, Tatia—" another witch spoke, she was quite tall, slim and beautiful woman with long blond hair which she let loose behind her shoulder and brown eyes, but soon was cut by the woman whom she called as Tatia,"It is my duty as witch to keep the beast inside him in control, and I'm ready for this, Esther."

Esther nodded, "Your scarification is for greater good." She took a small knife from her gown's pocket. Tatia stretched her right hand without even being asked. Without hesitation, Ester cut her wrist let her blood poured into the goblet.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

**Author's Note **: Thanks for reading it, reviews will be highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caroline woke up lazily at the first ring of her alarm clock. It was summer, but she couldn't feel the enthusiasm like she always had. This year was different, she was alone. Bonnie was spending her summer with her mom; well that was what Jeremy said. Elena was enjoying her summer with Damon, even though she wasn't completely agree with her choice, but Caroline was still happy for her best friend. Matt was on his road trip with Rebekah, and most of all Stefan was nowhere to be found. Caroline knew that Elena choice had affected him so much, but he could have said goodbye at least to Caroline before vanishing to god knows where.

She was alone and she hated it, more than anything. But then there was something struck her mind. Tyler was here too. It had been few weeks since Tyler returned to Mystic Falls, she was the happiest girl at that time, she thought she had finally found her missing puzzle piece. But as the time went, she realized that there was still something missing inside her.

"_I intend to be your last. However long it takes." _Klaus's words were echoing in her head ever since that graduation night. She was aware that with Tyler here, she should not think about Klaus anymore, but Caroline could not help herself. It was not the first time she found herself in a deep thought about Klaus. As much as she wanted to stop thinking about him, Caroline always ended up wishing that he was still in Mystic Falls—with her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the knock on the front door. "Ugh who is that going be in this earlier morning." she muttered to herself and got out from her bed. As Caroline reached the front door, she was surprised by the figure outside her house. The brunette girl looked exactly like her friend Elena, except her long curly hair. "Katherine." she said in disbelieve. Katherine easily pushed the unlocked door and walked inside with her signature smirk framed her lips.

"Wait how could you? I didn't—"Caroline trailed off as she heard something else in that room, heartbeats. Her eyes widened in shock."You are…Human?"

"Well, thanks to your best friend, Elena. She shoved the cure into my mouth." Katherine growled."I need your blood so I can become a vampire again."

"You what?"Caroline scoffed."How on earth do you think I will give you my blood, Katherine? After everything you had done. You changed me for your own selfishness so you could sacrifice me to Klaus, and not to mention all the damages you had done to my friends!"

Caroline didn't give a single chance for her to speak. "You know what? I can kill you right here, right now, but I won't do that, guess why? Because you need to suffer for everything you have done this past five hundred years of your existence as vampire, and death will just make it too easy for you." Katherine stood up in front Caroline, clenching her teeth. If sight could kill, Caroline would be dead by now. She wanted to attack Caroline right there, but she kept telling herself to control all the angers; she was no longer her old self. Katherine Pierce was now vulnerable and killable.

As if she could read her mind, Caroline spoke, "Now get out of my house before I change my mind."

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"How could she really think that I will help her?!" Caroline muttered to herself and turned off her car engine as she reached Tyler's house. She got out from her car and walked toward the house. "Ty—"she was about to call out for her boyfriend, but suddenly stopped by another voice, a girl voice, very much familiar to her. '_Hayley' _she thought to herself, the last time she checked Hayley was out of Mystic Falls for good. '_What is she doing here now?'_ Caroline walked silently toward where the voice came from; it was from the room which was used by the mayor Lockwood once. Tyler was backing her, he was so serious with his conversation with Hayley on his phone until he didn't ever realize Caroline was already behind him.

"What are you saying, Hayley?" he asked.

"Katherine told me that the witches here want to put /him/ down. I'm just playing my part." Hayley said over the phone.

"Yeah—but what do you mean by its not Klaus's baby?"

Caroline frowned, '_what the hell are they talking about?' _She could sense Hayley voice was a bit nervous. "It's not his—it's yours, Tyler." Hayley said. Caroline felt like the world had stopped, she wasn't completely sure what to do or how to react at that time. She could not feel the gravity holding her anymore. She couldn't feel anything but the pain in her chest. She had trusted him with everything she had, but this was what she got in return. She was angry, frustrated at the fact that she had been betrayed, that for this whole time Tyler was lying to her. Tears rolled down from her eyes.

Tyler didn't say anything for a moment; he gasped as he realized he was not completely alone. "Caroline?"he turned around, but there was something else on his face, shame.

"Caroline, I can—"but he was soon cut by Caroline, "No! Don't, Tyler. I'm not asking for any explanation." Her voice quavered. "You don't have to say anything." As much as she wanted to stop crying, her tears could not rolling. She couldn't be like this in front of him, letting him see how weak she was. "I have to go." She sobbed and turned around was ready to leave until she felt Tyler was holding her arm."Please, Caroline, I can explain. It was an—"again he was cut off abruptly her by her."I don't want to hurt you Tyler! Let go of me." He loosened his grip with hesitation and Caroline headed to her car with her vampire speed.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline hadn't been doing anything but crying for the last two hours. Her whole life had been a lie, a disaster. For a while she thought that being vampire meant a new beginning for her, but she just realized it was the continuity of misery. She hated these feelings at the moment, and being an immortal creature of the nights just made it even worse.

"Ugh! Why they are not picking up their phones!" she muttered under her heavy breath. Caroline had tried to call Elena and Bonnie for the thousands time but none of them ever picked up their phones. As she took a deep breath, she just realized that it was bigger than Tyler betrayed her. _'…the witches here want to put /him/ down. I'm just playing my part.' _She recalled back what Hayley said over the phone with Tyler.

_They are planning something against Klaus._ Her mind told her and all of sudden she felt fear got into her nerves. She needed to tell him the truth, she needed to save him. She ran fingers through her phone screen, dialing Klaus's number. She got a dial tone over and over, but never an answer."Oh come on. Pick it up, Klaus."

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

After several times of trying and failing to contact Klaus, Caroline decided to tell Rebekah about this. She knew that even though Rebekah hated her brother more than anything else, Rebekah still cared about him, and that was her only hope. She turned off her car engine and got out from the car. Caroline headed to the huge house in front of her. She had checked with the grill if Matt had come to work today and thank fully they said yes, which meant Rebekah would be here too.

Just as she was about to enter the house, she was stopped by a familiar figure. "Katherine." she said flatly, "don't you see I'm a little occupied here? I have no time for your stupid mumblings." Caroline walked passed her.

"Well, let me guess, isn't it about your werewolf boyfriend and his werewolf friend, Hayley?"

Caroline stopped and turned back at her, frowning.

"Wonder how did I know, sweetheart?" Katherine smirked."Actually it was my idea—not with the baby part actually." she rolled her eyes, "but with dragging Klaus into this." Her smirk grew wider.

Caroline felt a sudden hatred boiled inside of her. Was it because Katherine knew that Tyler cheated on her with Hayley or was it because she was behind the plan of getting Klaus killed? Caroline couldn't really figured out her feelings, but she knew that Katherine just made it worse.

"I needed my freedom, and I didn't think Klaus would give—"Caroline cut her off before she could even finish her statement."Enough, Katherine!" her eyes turned into scarlet, veins ensnaring her face. Her teeth lengthened up to fangs. Katherine would be dead in a blink, if there wasn't someone stepped in front of Caroline and snapped her neck.

Katherine gasped and took a step backward as she saw Caroline lied lifelessly on the ground. She looked up at the man who just saved her life,"Elijah."

Rebekah burst out of her house, "What's going on here?"

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

**Author's Note **: Thanks for reading it, reviews will be highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, likes and follows :D I wasn't really expecting that I would get that much. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for the delay. I've written few more chapters, I will post it once I finished proof-reading them. Again, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Reviews are always welcome. ^^****  
**

Chapter 2

Nothing she could feel or listen, she couldn't even hear her own thought. The only thing she knew—her body knew was a total black out, but it was just for few moments before she could feel a slight breeze gently caressed her cheek. She could listen to the whispers as the darkness started to fade away. She could feel the air went straight to her lungs, it was warm. As she finally awake, she felt like jolt of electricity exploded throughout her body. She could feel her neck bones cracking into place again, as the life seeped into her. She finally opened her eyes. Caroline sat on the bed and took a deep breath several times. For a moment she felt glad that she was still alive, but the next moment, she could still feel the wound in chest. It was painful.

"Hey,hey. It's okay. You're okay." Matt caressed her hair gently.

"Matt?" her voice was hoarse."What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah called me." he hesitated for a moment,"but before that Tyler called me. He—he seemed worry."

Caroline felt the pain grew as she heard Tyler's name. Did love always hurt, or just this immortality made it even worse. She was not sure if Tyler had told Matt everything, but Caroline was not in the mood of explaining either.

"Where's Rebekah?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Hall, with Elijah and Katherine."

Caroline didn't say another word, she got up from the bed and headed to the hall with Matt was following her behind.

Elijah was in his usual suit, with Rebekah and Katherine were standing few inches from him. Katherine was standing against the wall, swirling her curly hair with her index finger. Her face was flat, emotionless as usual.

"What is she even doing here?" Rebekah began,"Oh, wait. I guess it might be something to do with none of the Salvatore brothers wanted to give her shelter anymore." she sneered. Rebekah had always hated Katherine for what she did to her brothers, but now Rebekah had another reason to hate her even more. Katherine was human again, something Rebekah desired the most.

"Rebekah, enough!" Elijah snapped her, a bit irritated with his little sister's behavior, which made Caroline to guess that these conversations have been going on since she was still unconscious.

"Well, can we stop this argument for a moment?" Caroline asked, breaking the tenses between the three of them, "because someone is planning something against Klaus. And I think we need to tell him that."

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed.

Elijah didn't say a word, he gave Katherine a quick glance. He might have over heard them earlier."What makes you so sure about that, Caroline?"

Caroline choked, how could she say it to them? How could she tell them that Tyler was a part of this, willingly or not? She looked down, "I heard—" Caroline cleared her throat,"—over heard Hayley was talking to Tyler—but he wasn't a part of this." Caroline glared viciously at Katherine, "it was her idea!" Rebekah growled in response.

"I had informed Klaus that the witches in New Orleans were planning something against him." The newly transformed human shrugged.

Caroline could feel the disgust and how much she wanted Katherine to be dead by now."You tricked him! You wanted your freedom back. We all know how your dirty mind works, Katherine."

Katherine rolled her eyes."Really,Caroline? Do you think that the _great_ Klaus will get tricked easily?" she scoffed.

"What did Hayley say, Caroline?" Elijah asked, his voice was so calmed, as if there was no life-threatening moment going on, which only made Caroline even more frustrated.

"She said that the baby isn't Klaus!" she answered quickly, "Seriously, why are even still discussing it? Those witched could have start working on their plans by now. We should tell Klaus, we should help him. We should go to New Orleans!"

Elijah thought about it for few minutes."I will tell Niklaus about this."

"NO! I'm coming with you." Caroline responded all of sudden.

"Me too." Rebekah continued, "I'd love to kill that bitch Hayley by myself."

"And so do I." All of them were surprised at Katherine's decision to join their New Orleans's trip.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Matt was watching her in silent while she packed her dresses.

"I've left a message to my mom. But can you please tell her that I will be okay and I will return immediately." Caroline said as she done packing he dresses, "and please tell Bonnie and Elena when they come back."

Matt nodded once, "What about Tyler?" he asked carefully. Matt could have sensed that there was something going on between Caroline and Tyler.

Caroline sighed and shook her head faintly.

"Did you guys fight or something?"

"Sort off." she answered simply.

There were few minutes of silence enveloped them.

"You seemed to worry about Klaus earlier." Matt broke the silence. He got from Caroline's arm chair and walked toward her.

Caroline remained in silence. She knew Matt wasn't expecting an answer. Wasn't it too obvious? Yes, she was worried about him and she would be until she told all of these to Klaus.

"Be careful, Care. And come back soon. I will be missing you."

Caroline smiled weakly and wrapped Matt in a hug. That was all she needed at that time, comfort from her best friend.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the follows, likes and reviews. I wish I could thank all of you one by one :D This chapter is not so long like others, I'm sorry for that. I will try to make it up on next chapters. And I want to tell you, that I can't update this weekend, I will away from my laptop, but I will update more next week. I hope you enjoy this. Like always reviews are highly appreciated. **

* * *

Chapter 3

_New Orleans…_

They had arrived few hours ago. Apparently Elijah bought a mansion here, which was where Caroline stayed at the moment. She hadn't met Klaus yet; Elijah said that they would be meeting him after getting freshened up. Caroline didn't agree not that she refused it, she knew the real reason the original brother was delaying their meeting with the original hybrid. He wanted to talk to Katherine.

"What is it, Elijah?" What do you want to talk to me?" Katherine asked.

"I've talked to the Deveraux witch. She seemed pretty sure that the baby was Klaus." Katherine parted her lips about to say something but he continued, "She also said that she wants to put Marcel down."

Katherine frowned at the word 'Marcel' for a moment, but later she seemed to catch up the beat. "This is their city, Elijah. Until Klaus came and built his own vampire armies here, and let this Marcel guy takes control of everything. The witches hate Marcel for what he has done, but if we go back at time, it all narrowed down to Klaus."Katherine paused for a minute giving Elijah a chance to digest it."They want revenge, Elijah." His face tensed and his brows twitched.

"What would Hayley lie about the baby?" He asked, more to himself.

Katherine shrugged, "That's… I don't know." She answered simply."I gave her a little piece of information that she can find everything she needs to know about her birth parents. Considering the witches got her locked up for few days. I wonder if she has found something and decided to play around. My suggestion is we better ask her."

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Rebekah was sitting on the sofa on the hall; she didn't show any excitement about New Orleans since earlier. The only thing she kept saying over and over was about her plan of torturing Hayley or preferably killing her, and to the surprise Caroline didn't feel bad if anything happened to that werewolf girl.

Caroline was staring at the garden through the giant glass window, but her sight was empty, her mind wasn't really there. She had a lot of things going on in her brain at that moment. Away from her home, from Tyler, didn't make the wound heal or better. It was still there, the large hole in her heart. As much as she tried not to think about it, the memories kept flowing into her head.

"You're not coming, Katherine." Elijah's voice brought her back to reality. Caroline turned back to look at the large cream-colored stair case in front of her. Elijah was walking down followed by Katherine.

"What?!"she exclaimed, "What am I going to do here all alone?"

"You're going with Rebekah to find Hayley."

"Well, I'll make sure to not kill her, if she stops acting like a bitch." Rebekah smirked.

Katherine sneered and rolled her eyes. She knew she couldn't survive with any other originals except Elijah, but what option she had now? She couldn't company Elijah to meet Klaus, not like this. If Klaus found out that she was human again, she was good as dead. The longer Klaus knew, the better.

"Let's go, Caroline." Elijah said as he walked out of his house and Caroline followed him.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Loud Music welcomed them as they walked inside the bar. It was quiet crowded; most of the people stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Elijah momentarily. Caroline followed him from behind; she started to realize that most of the people on that bar were vampires. It was true then, what she had heard about New Orleans, the city of undead. There were humans, but most of them were either being the snacks or simply trying not to care about the vampires. Caroline could feel few pairs of eyes were watching her closely. She turned her head and met the gazes of two other vampires that were standing on the corner, they had similar heights. The one with darker skin and curly hair was wearing a simple green shirt and pair of torn up jeans. Another one had a lighter skin and was wearing hat to cover his bronze hair. Caroline had never met them before, but she didn't really care about them as soon as she saw Klaus was sitting on the stool with an empty glass and quarter filled bourbon by his sides. His face was emotionless.

"Brother." Elijah called and put his both hands inside his pants.

Klaus took a deep breath, and didn't turn his head straight away. It was obvious that he wasn't in the mood of welcoming anyone at that moment, especially his brother. But as he did he was surprised to see Caroline was there, "Caroline." his smile grew, his eyes were sparkling with live which made Caroline couldn't help but smile a little, it wasn't forced. For once she felt relief, easy, as if the large hole in her chest never existed.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rebekah raced her car wheels against the road of New Orleans. Her blue eyes focused on the road, trying and failing in her attempt of ignoring Katherine, who was sitting beside her and singing—literally screaming the lyric from the radio.

"Could you please shut up? Your voice is bleeding my ears." she said in an annoying tone and turned the radio off.

"Oh, come on, Rebekah. Isn't it obvious that you don't want to talk to me? So just let me have fun alone."

"Not in my car!"

"It's Elijah's car." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"He's my brother." Rebekah responded quickly. '_How could this doppelgänger bitch become more annoying even after turning to human.' _she thought. Before her thought starting to fade away, Rebekah realized something."Why did you decide to help Nik?" Rebekah asked her suspiciously.

Katherine frowned,"What? I'm not always the cold heart bitch. I've always wanted to help everyone."

"Yeah, because you have always wanted something in return, what is it now? We all know what will happen when Klaus finds out that you are no longer a vampire." Rebekah glanced at her momentarily."I'd say it's a stupid choice, but it always turns out that you have Plan B."

"Wow, Rebekah. How come you can change from a dumb blondie into a smartass in such a short time?"

Rebekah growled lowly,"Don't play around, Katherine! What /is/ it?

"Well, maybe you are not that smart." Katherine shrugged."I want to be a vampire again." Her eyes met Rebekah's for a while."Klaus will definitely turn me into blood bags in order for him to make more hybrids. Yes, I am aware of it. But if you can see, Elijah won't let it happen, I can ask him to change me into a vampire again to save me from his beloved brother."

Rebekah didn't answer straight away, she looked straight at the road while thinking each word Katherine had said."You are telling me this, why do I feel like it is not your real plan." she looked at her and stopped her car in front of the blue-painted house."Whatever it is, Katherine. I will find out." Rebekah said and opened the car's door then got out.

Katherine smirked,"Don't strain yourself."

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Is this the right house?" Katherine asked.

"You can't trust any other original but Elijah." Rebekah looked at the house; it was medium-sized with large garden circling it. The house seemed to be quiet comfortable. Rebekah walked toward the wooden door and knocked thrice on it.

Hayley opened up the door from inside, she was dressed pretty casual and she looked tired."Rebekah?" she got even paler than she was few seconds ago.

"Hello, Hayley." Rebekah faked a friendly smile.

Before Hayley could recover from the shock of having an uninvited original in her doorstep, Katherine stepped aside."It hasn't been long, but I'm sure you have missed me." she stepped inside the house.

"Wait, how could you?I didn't—" Hayley was abruptly cut off by Katherine."I'm human again." There was a hint of disgust in her tone."But that's not what we are here for. The originals have some business to do with you and Rebekah here, is their representative."

"What?" Hayley glanced at Katherine and Rebekah in confusion.

"Why don't you just invite me inside then we can talk freely." Rebekah said, keeping her murderous side under control.

"I can't." Hayley replied,'_ And don't want to.' _she continued in her thought.

Rebekah frowned, frustrated a bit." What do you mean by 'you can't'?"

"This house isn't hers." Katherine glanced around the house momentarily and stopped her eyes on Rebekah,"It's the witches' house."Just as Katherine finished, Rebekah screamed in pain while holding her head with both of her hands. Katherine stepped back as the two young witches walked passing Rebekah and stepped inside.

"Katherine Pierce." The dark-haired and medium height witch spoke first."I've heard of you. I'm Sophie and this is my friend Delaine." Sophie introduced another witch who was standing beside. Delaine had a long silky black hair and tanned skin. She was taller than Sophie.

Katherine gulped and kept her expression flat, just as she always did when she was scared."As you might have noticed, I'm human now. You can't hurt me."

"Only because you are no longer have the chance of surviving as you were." Delaine spoke for the first time.

"S—st—stop…it!" Rebekah pleaded.

"As I've informed your brother, Elijah, this girl is under our custody so whatever business you have with her must be through us." Sophie said, looking at Rebekah and back at Katherine.

"And we are going to tell you that Hayley isn't carrying Klaus's child." Katherine said.

Hayley's eyes widened,_'How did they find out?'_ she thought,'_Did Tyler tell them? No, it's not possible. Tyler wants Klaus dead as the revenge for his mother.'_

The witches were shocked with what they just heard."But Sophie is never wrong.' Delaine said. Sophie didn't say anything; she seemed to recalculate everything in the back of her mind. '_Where did it go wrong?'_ she asked herself

"Not always, sweetheart." Katherine smirked, "She just missed to calculate that there's another hybrid still breathing in Mystic Falls. Tyler Lockwood."

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_Elijah's house…_

"I WILL KILL HER AND THE WITCHES!" Klaus yelled. There was anger and a hint of shame in Klaus face. It was because Caroline knew that he had an one-night-stand with Hayley. Klaus regretted it more than ever. How could he tell her that he wanted her to be his queen? Would she even believe it? Klaus glanced at Caroline from the corner of his eyes. He could see disappointment in her eyes.

Elijah was about to say something, but Caroline got it first, "Will you let her free?" Klaus was surprised at Caroline's request.

"What? Why?" His face tightened.

"The baby she is carrying is innocent. If you kill her, you will kill the baby too." Klaus was more surprised to hear her explanation. Caroline was gentle and pure whilst he was the beast who didn't care about anything but blood and power.

"The witches want to take down Marcel and his vampires' gang. They are the only way for you to take everything he has now." Elijah said. His phone vibrated under his suit. Elijah glanced at the caller ID before picking it up."Rebekah."

"We met the witches and have told them everything they need to know." Rebekah said across the phone.

"And my message?"

"Yes, Elijah. I have told them that you still want to help them taking down Marcel." His little sister responded, "What shall we do to Hayley?"

Elijah didn't answer, he looked at Klaus and so did Caroline. Klaus gritted his teeth."Fine! Tell her to run, hide. Don't give me a chance to find her!" he said and walked out the room, leaving Elijah and Caroline.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

**Author's Note : Thank you so much reading, I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated. Anyway, I have a question, Shall I let Hayley or torture her a bit? I have so much plan what to do to her and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Elijah told Klaus about Tyler and Hayley, Caroline was sure he could have guessed what had happened next between her and Tyler, but yet she didn't see pity in his eyes. She didn't need pity, she needed comfort. Her heart knew that she could get it from Klaus. But where he was? Caroline sighed and took the last sip of her bourbon. She had no idea where he was, and that thought made her even more frustrated. New Orleans was a quiet big city; she couldn't look out from him on every corner even though she wanted to.

"Another one, please." she ordered.

The bartender girl came over, "No, sweetheart. You have drunk too much. If you drink more, you will end up sleeping on the street and it's not safe out there." she smiled warmly.

Caroline looked up at girl, she was a pretty girl and looked like in mid of 20s. Her eyes went down to her name plate, and that bartender girl seemed to notice it."Call me Cami." she said.

Caroline nodded, "I'm fine,Cami." No, she didn't. Caroline was drunk, and that was exactly what she wanted to be. She wanted to forget everything; fell in love with Tyler, the betrayal, hurt—everything.

Cami chuckled."You are drunk. You should get home, take rest. I'm pretty sure you are new in town. There are many places you can see here, but not while you are drunk."

Caroline sighed, Cami was right. She shouldn't push her too far. The liquors couldn't wash away the pain, no matter how much she consumed it. She should go home, and maybe she would find Klaus was already waiting for her. It was just a tiny hope, but still a hope."Yeah, I should get going." Caroline flashed a weak smile and paid for her drinks."Thanks." she said and grabbed her bags then made her way out of the bar.

The sun was already set when she walked out from the bar. The cold air was piercing her skin. She circled her arms around her body as she walked down the alley. It was quiet for normal humans, but with her enhanced hearing she could hear footsteps were following her behind. Caroline turned back quickly and she found a silhouette of man standing few inches from her."Who's there?"

The man stepped beneath the street light. Caroline instantly recognized him as the dark, curly-haired guy she saw earlier this morning at the bar. He was without his friend."Who are you?" she asked. She was already felt anxious.

The man sneered, "You must be Caroline Forbes. Welcome to New Orleans."

There was something in the welcome; Caroline didn't feel it like a welcome. Her instinct was telling her to get out of there as fast as she could and when she was about to, someone grabbed her arms and something struck her neck; the burning liquid entered her veins. The man was walking toward her and she couldn't see anything but his feet. She struggled, but the vervain kept her down and groggy. Last thing she remembered was the man's smirk and then everything else went black.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, her sight was blur, the only thing she could sure of was it already night. She found herself chained in a chair with vervain ropes; she could feel her skin was burning beneath it. Caroline looked up at the man who seated himself in front of her, playing what it seemed to be like a wooden stake in his hand.

"It is not fair to include you to this." he began, "But then we saw the look in Klaus's eyes this morning when he saw you. Then we decided to make you as a part of our revenge." The pain was too much for her to digest what he had said.

"Since I'm going to kill you anyway, I think you should know why." he got up and walked toward her. Caroline realized that it was the dark-haired guy, alone without his friend. But Caroline was sure that he wasn't alone, he might had his friends waiting outside from him."He tried to kill my friend." Caroline clenched her teeth, wishing she could snap his neck by now, but it was useless. The man was standing by her now; he sliced her skin with the wooden stake.

Caroline screamed in pain."Ple..please. Let…me f—free."

"Sorry." he sneered widely and walked behind her with the wooden stake facing her chest."I made a promise to my friend." Caroline closed her eyes, she couldn't do anything but waiting for death to approach her. Just as the Man was about to stab her, Caroline heard a bang, and the door flew open. Two lifeless bodies were dropped inside and Klaus walked in. Caroline blinked few times just to make sure it wasn't a dream, to make sure that Klaus was there, came to save her.

"Don't you dare to touch her!" his jaw set, he was seemed to be in a complete rage. He looked down at Caroline; she couldn't read the emotions in his face. He turned his attention to the man, his eyes glowed in anger.

"Klaus?" The man whispered in shock. He knew he didn't have much time. In less than second he swung the stake to Caroline's chest. But Klaus was faster, he grabbed the man's hand and made him stabbed himself with the stake. As the stake went through his chest, he was petrified and died instantly.

Caroline couldn't feel anything but pain, she breathed heavily. She watched Klaus as he made his way to her. His face was sad, a painful look was clear in his eyes, as if he also could feel her pain."Caroline." he whispered lowly. He seemed broken to see Caroline like that and most of all it was because of him. He carefully pulled the vervain ropes from her and threw it aside. Klaus slid his hand underneath her back and his other hand under her legs and lifted her in his arms.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

**Author's note : Reviews are highly appreciated. Tell what do you think of Klaus came to save the love of his live again? and here's a hint : next chapter will be about klaroline ;) and hopefully I can make some Kalijah in next chapters too. And this chapter is not edited yet. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I will edit it pretty soon. Again, thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The melodic strains of the piano woke her up. Her head was much lighter than before. She blinked few times until she could clearly see the bronze ornamented ceiling. It was different with the one she saw at Elijah's house. Panic squeezed her chest. '_Where am I'? _she asked herself, trying to recall back the memories. Caroline sat up on the sofa. Her eyes were roaming the mansion until it stopped on the figure that was playing the Piano. Caroline sighed in relief. She had seen his paintings and each of them was always represented his feeling, which she could easily guessed, but seeing Klaus playing piano was the first. She wasn't sure what was in his mind at the moment, and if she recalled back, Klaus was sad, painful when he saw Caroline tied up like that.

The tune was melodious yet broken. Caroline cleared her throat; Klaus noticed it but didn't stop playing. "Thanks." she said and Klaus instantly stopped playing the piano. He looked down at the piano for few minutes before turning at Caroline. His face was glowing under the golden light scheme. His face was perfect—he was perfect.

Klaus stood up and walked toward her. He seated himself beside her; Caroline felt a strange breeze in her veins."I'm sorry, Caroline." he began, looking at her but then dropped his gaze at her hands."I never meant to hurt you or for you to get hurt because of my fault." Sincerity was in his voice. "I promised myself that I would never hurt you, or letting yourself got hurt by someone." he sighed.

"Klaus, it wasn't your fault. You saved me." Caroline whispered. Klaus looked up at her, he took a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear and stroked her face softly. He swallowed a lump in his throat and closed his eyes in pain."I don't hate you, Klaus. I could never hate you." Caroline squeezed his hand gently. Caroline wasn't sure why those words escaped from her lips, but it was the truth. Klaus opened his eyes again as he heard her. He looked at her; his lips curved upward formed a loving smile.

"I'm sorr—"before he could finished his words, Caroline put her index finger on his lips."Shh.. I know you are, and I forgive you." Their gazes met and locked. Caroline leaned forward, she could feel his scent as she got closer to him.

Her blue eyes showed a moment of hesitation, but only for a moment until she closed the gap between them. Her lips rushed forward to his. She connected their lips in a soft kiss. He leaned forward and kissed her back, slowly, reverently, no longer quiet so surprised that this was happening. Klaus tightened his fingers in Caroline's hair, pulling her close. Her lips were smooth and sweet like the tender inside of freshly peeled orange. Caroline pressed herself into him; she sunk into the sensuousness of his soft lips, warm and yielding skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, adding passion into their kiss.

Klaus was the first to pull away. Caroline watched him carefully; his look gave away nothing which only adding to her worry."Have I done something wrong?" she asked innocently. His look softened, he smiled ever so lightly."Take rest, love. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." he chuckled; his face was bright, happy. Klaus leaned forward and placed another soft kiss on her lips. Within a second Klaus stood up and Caroline was already in his arms. Caroline smiled softly; she rested her head in his chest as he took her upstairs. He was right, tomorrow would be a long day, but she knew that Klaus would be there for her, so would she. There was nothing else she needed to worry about. He healed her wounds.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_The next morning…_

Love. The one emotion that was a vampire's greatest weakness and the one thing he thought he was never capable of doing so. For the first time in thousands years, he could feel all the emotions he had once he was human. He felt so alive, and it was because of her, because of Caroline. Klaus had watched her sleep for the past few hours; it was endearing.

He walked downstairs when the sun was about to rise. He had so many plans on how to begin the day with and all of it were involving Caroline. He wanted to show her what New Orleans has to offer and perhaps asking her to stay with him. Klaus grinned at his own thoughts. He grabbed his half filled bourbon bottle from last night and rested himself on the couch. He took a gulp and suddenly his body tensed. "Marcel." he said without even looking back at his visitor. Klaus put the bottle on the table and stood up. He turned to see his former protégé was now standing in front of his door. Even though it wasn't Marcel who tortured Caroline, but they were his boys, and whether he was aware of that, Klaus didn't care.

"I want to apologize for what my boys had done to your friend." Marcel spoke and walked toward him."It was out of my knowledge, if I knew what they were about to do. I'd kill them myself." Even though there was a hint of sincerity in his voice, Klaus refused to believe him.

"I already did that for you, so you may leave now." Klaus said.

"I came here for something else, Klaus." He stopped in front and handed him a piece of golden-colored paper. 'NIKLAUS MIKAELSON' was written on the top of it with royal blue ink.

Klaus frowned, "What is this?"

"I'm having a ball to celebrate my birthday." Marcel grinned."I'd be grateful if you can join us. Don't forget to bring your friend. I need to apologize to her too."

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_13 hours ago…Deveraux's house…_

"His birthday?!" Rebekah exclaimed, "Why the hell is he still celebrating birthday?

"Your brother was celebrating his birthday when we first met." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Rebekah glared her, her sight was stating if Katherine spoke one word again, she would be dead.

"Most of his guards will be there, and if we can take them down at once, Marcel will be without his guards." Sophie said.

"How can you be so sure that Marcel won't find out that you are doing magic to take his vampires down?" Elijah asked.

None of the witches answered straight away, they were glancing at each other. But Delaine was the first one to speak."Marcel has my sister, Davina, in his custody. That's why he can know who are doing magic without his permission."

"That's where we need your help." Sophie continued,"I need one of you to save Davina. She is his secret weapon. Marcel will be vulnerable without his guards and his witch." She looked at Elijah and Rebekah."If you can save Davina from him, he won't know who are doing magic, and the rest will be done by us."

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

**Author's Note : So who's excited for the ball? I can promise you tons of surprises, and you will be seeing someone you would never excepted to see :P Any guesses? Reviews are highly appreciated, keep them coming, Thanks for reading it**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note : Sorry for late update, college is killing me. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Next update will up be tomorrow or if not, latest by Wednesday ^^ Again, I'm sorry for any typos, haven't edited it yet.**

* * *

Chapter 7

When Caroline woke up she couldn't find Klaus anywhere in his house. She wanted to talk so many things with him, about everything, but especially about last night. She could still feel the sweetness of his lips in hers, so Caroline waited for an hour, two, three, but Klaus didn't show up. '_Where could he have been?'_ Caroline asked the question million times in her head, and the only answered she could find was Elijah's house. She decided to head there; after all being alone in such huge mansion could kill her sooner or later.

As she was about to get out from that place, she heard a voice behind her,"Excuse me, Mam." The maid spoke, she was carrying a large box in her hands, "Sir Niklaus has made a clear order not to let you leave house." Caroline couldn't help but rolled eyes.

"But where is he? And I can't just sit here for the whole day."

The maid smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Mam. I don't know where Sir Niklaus is, but he said that you shouldn't leave the house until he gets back to bring you to the ball." The maid handed the large box to Caroline.

Caroline was confused, "What? What ball?" she asked and took the box from the maid.

"I don't know, Mam. If you need help in getting ready, please call me. I believe Sir Niklaus will be home soon." The maid said and left Caroline wondering with the large box in her hands. Caroline brought the box with her to the couch, she put it down. She smiled to herself as she opened it. A beautiful ball gown was rested inside the box. Klaus always provided her with a dress, something never changed.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"You look beautiful, Mam." The maid said.

Caroline glanced at the figure in the mirror; she couldn't believe that the figure was hers. She was enveloped with beaded black and purple strapless gown with two large white flowers circling her waist."Thank you, Beatrice." she blushed.

"Sir Niklaus is already waiting downstairs." Beatrice said and escorted her out of her room.

Caroline saw Klaus was already standing beside the stairs. It wasn't the first time she saw him in suit, but there was something else in him that made her nervous. If her heart was still beating, she would get heart attack. Their eyes met when Klaus looked up at her, at that moment Caroline couldn't feel her legs anymore, actually she couldn't feel anything else, and it was just him standing there and waiting for her.

Thankfully Beatrice was there to help her walked down the stairs, Caroline couldn't take off her sight from him. As Caroline reached downstairs, Klaus took her hand and place a soft kiss on the top of her hand."You look beautiful as always, Caroline." he whispered.

Caroline looked down, smiling and blushing. Klaus circled her arm in his and escorted her to the limo that already waited outside.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_Marcel's Mansion_

Candles were lit everywhere, illuminating the beauty of room. Marble statues were lined up around the corner. The place seemed to be like an old castle with all the stone ornament of the walls and it was crowded by vampires and humans, mostly vampires. Klaus was still standing by her side, which made her relaxed instantly. They took a step forward through the doorway, but their path was soon blocked by a dark-skinned guy. He was wearing the same suit like Klaus. "You must be Caroline Forbes." The man spoke. Caroline confused how he could know her while she didn't even know him. Klaus was pretty much calm beside her, which made Caroline guessed, the man might be his friend. "I'm Marcel." he introduced himself. Caroline nodded, she had asked Klaus about the ball on their way there, and Klaus had mentioned about Marcel and about his 'friends'."I apologize for what my boys had done. They were protective, as you could have guessed." he grinned, "Come inside, enjoy the party." he wanted to escort her but Klaus made a gesture implying 'I got this.'

A soft music welcomed her in, there were people dancing on the hall, and in between the people her eyes caught Rebekah and Elijah were standing on the corner, both were holding a champagne glass. "What are they doing here?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"They are invited." he answered simply. His answer wasn't satisfied her. Rebekah and Elijah didn't seem like guests, they were acting different. Klaus seemed to notice her uneasiness. He stepped forward and held out his hand toward her."Can I have a dance?" Klaus asked, stopping her thoughts about what Rebekah and Elijah were up to. Caroline looked at him for a moment, she smiled softly and nodded.

Klaus took her hand gently and brought her to dance floor, blending with other humans and vampires. The instrumental that played was soft and romantic, but Caroline couldn't recall if she had heard it somewhere before. Klaus circled his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him as they intertwined their fingers. They moved rhythmically with the music, Klaus spun her in between their dance. The dance consisted same movement that repeated over and over, speeding up as the pace of the music increased. As the dance became faster, laughter and smiles broke out over the crowd. Caroline twirled around Klaus, in perfect pace with everyone around her. Just when she thought the dance couldn't get any faster, the music ended and everyone bowed and clapped.

"You are fantastic dancer, Caroline." Klaus said.

Caroline beamed and smiled in curtsey,"Well, I happened to be—"

"Miss Mystic Falls. I know." Klaus cut her and chuckled. Caroline laughed with him.

Someone tapped lightly on her shoulder and Caroline turned to see Marcel was standing in front of her." Caroline, My I have the honor of the next dance?" he asked with his trademark grin.

She threw an uncertain look over her shoulder at Klaus, who nodded in return. She shrugged and placed her hand in his as they prepared for the next dance. Klaus walked out of the crowd to his siblings.

The music started again. It sounded low and sad. It was an odd change, considering the melodious music that had played before. The dance began and the couples stepped toward one another, coming close but not touching. Caroline was locking her eyes in Klaus, who seemed to be having a serious conversation with Rebekah and Elijah. Caroline frowned.

"I see that you and Klaus are…close." Marcel said.

"That's not true." She lied quickly.

Marcel laughed and stepped forward as everyone did the same, he took her hand in his hand, "Being vampire doesn't make you better liar." Caroline didn't say anything."Klaus hasn't been himself for the past hundreds years. I heard it was because of her." Caroline looked up at him. _'Her?' _she repeated in her head. _'There was another girl in Klaus's life?' _ Even the thought made her jealous. Marcel seemed to notice it."But don't worry, you are here now. The only thing I can see in his eyes is you." he grinned. But that didn't make Caroline feel better.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

* * *

**Author's note : Any guess who that girl might be?**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where are they?" Klaus asked his brother.

"They will be here." Elijah answered, glancing at Klaus momentarily then back to the crowd.

Klaus was annoyed with his brother's answer, "will?"

"They are not stupid, Nik, and this is not a suicide mission either." Rebekah took a sip from her glass.

"What makes both of you trust them? Not everyone is as noble as you, Elijah." Klaus spoke through his teeth.

"And not everyone is as manipulative as you are, brother." Elijah looked into his eyes.

Klaus didn't say anything; he threw an angry stare back at Elijah.

"We got this, Nik." Rebekah put her empty glass on the table beside her, "Maybe you should be more concern about your date." She looked at the dance floor where Caroline used to be."Your ex-friend just stole her."

Klaus turned to look at the direction, Caroline wasn't there anymore, nor was Marcel. His eyes wandered around the hall, but there was no sight of Caroline. Instead his eyes found something else; all the vampires on each corner the mansion were staring at them, their bodies tensed. That moment he knew something wasn't right.

His eyes flickered to yellow, veins started to pervade around his eyes "Find the witches!" He ordered his siblings. His fangs lengthened as he walked away from Elijah and Rebekah.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_Back yard... _

"Why did you bring me here?" Caroline asked. It was a stupid idea for agreeing to come with him, considering his 'friends' tried to kill Caroline. But Marcel knew something about the girl and Caroline couldn't take her mind off it.

"I guess you want to know about the girl I said earlier." Marcel said, as if he could read her mind."I can't tell you there, because Klaus can hear us, and it's not his favorite topic." He chuckled as they walked through the large pool of golden fishes. Caroline could see the fishes were swimming under the dim moon light.

"Tell me then." She said few seconds later. She moved her gaze from the fishes to him.

"Her name is Tatia." Marcel began.

_'Tatia?' _Caroline never heard of such name earlier, but instead of cutting, she just waited for him to continue,"She is said to be an exquisite beauty. No wonder why Klaus liked her, and so did his brother."

_'Elijah?'_ Caroline shocked, '_Klaus and Elijah fell in love with the same woman'_ suddenly her thought flew to Stefan and Damon whom were in love with the same girl, Elena and Katherine. _'Could it be?'_ her thoughts was cut off as Marcel Continued, "Klaus even turned her so they could together. Caroline stayed in silent, but she was jealous, angry with the fact she wasn't the only girl in Klaus's life.

"So she is a vampire." Caroline gulped trying to avoid the pain, "where is she now?"

"Dead."

Caroline frowned, "What happened to her?"

"Klaus as he is now, was very possessive. He killed her right after she chose Elijah over him."

She knew Klaus was killer, he had killed everyone Caroline cared about but at the same time he had shown mercy when she never expected. A part of her believed Marcel and another part refused to. It was the battle of her heart and mind.

"You don't have to worry." Marcel spoke suddenly, "Klaus loves you, that was why he killed my friends, didn't he?" Caroline looked up at him, she didn't know where this conversation was heading but she knew one thing, she needed to get back to Klaus. "Well, I like you too, Caroline. I'm not sure why, maybe it's your blonde hair." Marcel stepped forward.

Caroline was anxious and with her enhanced hearing, she couldn't hear any music played inside. "We should get inside." She held her gown in her hands and was ready to leave Marcel alone.

"No. We shouldn't" he said, Caroline turned back; she could see his wide winning grin. "Why do you think I'm organizing this ball? For my birthday? Nah, for revenge." He whistled and within a blink a muscular vampires was standing behind her. "I've always knew Klaus is up to something, and now with my witch disappeared. I know he is planning something against me. The first lesson he taught me, eliminates the threat." He said and stopped in front of her. She could feel another vampire stare stabbing her back. "Kill her! Make sure you do it properly now." With that Marcel left her and headed inside.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

The man was double her size; she couldn't see their faces clearly under the moonlight. Even though Caroline wasn't good at math but she knew she had least chance of surviving. Even Elena could defeat her easily, but she could always try.

Caroline dodged as the man grabbed her, trying to put her down. She lunged to him and twisted his arm behind his back, the man groaned in agony. Caroline kicked the back of his knee. He collapsed into kneel, but grabbed Caroline's arm with his other free hand and hurled Caroline into the air in a single deft motion. Caroline landed on the ground, taking his chance, his straddled her and took a stake from his back and was ready to drive it into her chest.

Everything happened in less than a second, when Caroline thought she was already dead, something faster than the wind took the Man from her and few moments later, and the man was dropped into the ground, lifelessly.

Caroline blinked few times as she saw a silhouette of a man walking out of the darkness toward her. "Hello darling, missed me?"

Caroline gasped,"Kol?!"

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_Front yard..._

Dozens of bodies lied lifelessly on the ground as Sophie and Delanie walked toward the mansion, before they could reach the doorway their path was blocked by two vampires, starring at the witches viciously.

Sophie was enchanting some spells beneath her breath, but before she finished her enchantments, the vampires fell down to the ground, revealing Elijah who was standing behind them with their hearts in his hands. He then dropped the hearts as he walked toward Sophie.

"Where's Marcel?" Sophie asked.

"He is with Caroline. I'm going to look for them. It seems my brother will need your help inside." Elijah said. Sophie nodded and walked passed him with Delaine inside.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_Inside the mansion…_

Klaus pushed his last victim on the floor; his mouth was covered by blood. His eyes were noxious.

Marcel entered his mansion which was now had transformed into pool of dead bodies.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus gritted his teeth.

"She'll be dead when you find her. Oh, wait. I think she is already dead."

Klaus groaned, "What do you want, Marcel?"

"That's exactly what my question is. You left this town long time ago. This is mine now!" Marcel shrieked."I succeeded what you failed of."

Klaus let out a loud growl; he moved toward with his vampire speed and grabbed Marcel's neck. To his surprise, Marcel started to spit out blood. Klaus could hear the witches' enchantments as Sophie and Delaine entered the mansion. Klaus released his grip and Marcel fell down, groaning in pain.

"We got this. Go find the girl." Delaine spoke.

Klaus was hesitant for a moment, but then he left Marcel with the witches and headed out to find Caroline.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_Somewhere in the front yard…_

Rebekah snapped the vampire's neck and threw his body on the ground. She wasn't aware that there was another vampire standing behind her. The second vampire easily grabbed Rebekah's head and snapped her neck. He knew she wouldn't be dead, but at least he could escape from there without caught by any of the originals. Unfortunately, his plan didn't go well, just as he was about to leave, a girl with bob hair cut blocked his way."Leaving so soon?" she asked in seductive tone. Her face was glowing under the dim moon light, she was the exact replica of Elena and Katherine.

"Leave me or you will be dead." The vampire warned in return.

The girl rolled her eyes and within less that a second she was already standing behind him. She grabbed his neck, her hand pulled out his heart from his chest."I asked you nicely." she let the body fell on the ground.

Elijah was standing in front of her, startled. He gulped, for a minute or two he didn't say anything. His focused his eyes on hers.

"Hello, Elijah." she spoke.

"Tatia." Elijah's voice was mere a whisper.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

* * *

**Author's Note : Reviews are highly appreciated. ^^ I hope you enjoy. It's longer but I hope it's not boring and complicated lol**


End file.
